Divide. $8 \div 0.4 = $
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two possible strategies. Place value strategy We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} 8 \div 0.4&= 8.0\div 0.4\\\\ &=80\text{ tenths} \div 4\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=20 \end{aligned}$ Fraction strategy We can convert the division problem to a fraction, then multiply the top and bottom of the fraction by $10$ so we can work with whole numbers: $\begin{aligned} 8 \div 0.4 &= \dfrac{8}{0.4}\\\\ &= \dfrac{8 \times 10}{0.4 \times 10}\\\\ &= \dfrac{80}{4}\\\\ &= 20 \end{aligned}$ The answer $8 \div 0.4 = 20$